kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Badges
Badges are earnable achievements on Kongregate. They come in 4 different difficulties; easy, medium, hard and impossible. They are earned when you complete a certain achievement on a game, for example, the "Bowl Patrol badge" on "Creeper World Training Sim" is earned when the player completes every level in that game. Badges can earn you points, and these points can raise your level (Kongregate's article on points can be viewed here). To earn a badge, you must first locate what badge you want to achieve. A full list of badges can be found on Kongregate's own site here. You can use the drop down boxes to filter the badges by difficulty, time on Kongregate and even Most or Least awarded. You can also use the menu to the left to filter the badges by their subsequent game's genre as specified by the developer. If you do not wish to earn any of the 20 visible badges on that page, you can click on the "next »" link near to the bottom of the page to load up a whole new page of badges. Kongregate has 1023 badges to date (Figure last updated on June 8 2010), so you're spoilt for choice! Both points and the badges that you've earned are viewable by the Kongregate community via your profile. There is a box dedicated to badges located in the top-right corner of your profile. This will display the last 21 badges that you have earned (to see the full list, click on the "view all badges" link which will then direct you to that user's badge page - automatically sorted by date earned). To view more information on a badge, simply hover your cursor over the badge image, and the name of the badge, difficulty and respective points, the description and the date that the user earned the badge will appear below. Clicking the badge image will direct you to the game which possesses that badge. =Difficulties= The level of difficulty and points received are: *Easy - 5 points. *Medium - 15 points. *Hard - 30 points. *Impossible - 60 points. Easy badges: This is the best type of badge to go for to people new to flash games, as the requirements for them are set reasonably low and don't require much experience in a game to obtain. They're good if you're trying to get a taster of the game, as they give you a slight insight into what playing the game is like. Medium badges: This is the most common type of badge, and are better for slightly more skilled players. However, they are still often more time consuming than they are difficult. A lot of the agendas for the medium badges involve the player completing the entirety of the game (in shorter games). Hard badges: These are a step up from medium badges, and require quite a measure of skill. The agendas range from getting a reasonably high score in a shorter game to the completion of an extremely long game. In the majority of cases, they take up a lot of time to obtain. Impossible badges: It's important that you only aim for these if you're willing to dedicate a lot of time to your game! These are for the true, hardcore flash gamers. While they are obtainable, the requirements for them are often extremely high, and may appear impossible to the lesser experienced gamer. Badge Amounts '''Current easy badges: '''288. Points equivalent - 1,440. '''Current medium badges: '''396. Points equivalent - 5,940. '''Current hard badges: '''301. Points equivalent - 9,030. '''Current impossible badges: '''38. Points equivalent - 2,280. '''Current badge total: '''1023. Points equivalent - 18,700. These totals change often: Last update June 8 2010. '''Action: '''240 badges '''Shooter: '''125 badges '''Adventure & RPG: '''109 badges '''Sports & Racing: '''46 badges '''Multiplayer: '''44 badges '''Strategy & Defense: '''191 badges '''Puzzle: '''185 badges '''Music & More: '''35 badges =Alphabetical List of Badges= Following is a list of every badge on Kongregate, ordered by difficulty and then listed in alphabetical order (Please be aware, due to the ever increasing number of badges, this list requires constant updates, so there may be times when there are badges that are not listed here. You may also notice that there are a lot of broken links here due to writing each article being extremely tedious. You can assist Kongregate Wikia by writing articles for some badges using the same page layout as used in the badge "101 Damnations"). Easy Badges *--- - *"0/5 needs badges" *0.o *101 Damnations *2 Grunts, 1 Stone *16th Birthday *A Hole in Our Universe *Alcatraz Tourist *Aliens Have Died *Alone in the Dark *Amateur Architect Badge *A Pirate's Death for You *Applesauce Sampler *Areas Codebreaker *Band Camper *Basket Case *Bathroom Cabinet Sampler *Beats Mowing Lawns *Beginner's Luck *Be Kind, Please Rewind *Bible Thumper *Big Fuzzy Hug *Bloated Defense Budget *Bloody Buccaneer *Bloody Path to Victory *Bloon Popper *Blue Runner *Bounce House *Broad Side of a Barn Shooter *Bubble Bully *Bubble Tasting *Building Blocks *Burnin' Down the House *Cakewalk *Carbon Offset Funding *Chain Chump *Chain-gun Gymnastics *Chatmaster *Coochi Coochi Coo! *Color Collector *Colorless to Lifeless *Compulsive Box Opener *Crossing the Line *Cruising to Craziness *Cutting Through Confusion *Damn Dirty Zombies *Dartboard Practice *Darwin Award *Data Entry Intern *Deadly Jewelry *Deadly World After All *Defender of Kingdoms *Dinosavior *Dirty Desk *Dodgeball *Down and Out *Dragon Chaser *Dropping Loads *Edgar's Redemption *Elephantastic *Elephant Man *Epic Skirmishes *Errand Boy *Escape from White November *Fall of the Machines *Feral Training *Feudal Feud *Field of Corpses *Field of Strife *Field Training *Filler Up *Filling the Trenches *First Blood *First Contact *First Love *First Picks *Fist of Fury *Flight Apprentice *Flight School Graduate *Flying Purple Power Eater *Fly Trap *Frosty the Madman *Fun with Antimatter *Game Design Disciple *Game Design Guru *Game Theory Philosopher *Game Theory Physicist *Getting Lit *Gold Digger *Gruesome Death *Half Stack *Hanna Is My Copilot *Harvest Season *Hatching a Plan *Heads Will Fly *"Hey! Listen!" *High in the Sky *Hitchhiker *Hit Me! *"Hold the Line!" *Illudium Phosdex *"It Puts the Orbs in the Basket" *Itty Bitty Baby *Junior Ecto *Junior Olympian *Just Friends with Traffic *Kindergarten Artist *Leisurely Stroll *Less QQ More Pew Pew *Lighting Up the Sky *Line Rider *Loaded Rack *MacGyver Massacre *Mad Skills *Matryoshka Badge *Marker Sniffer *Martian Recruit *Master Trainer *Merry Poppins *Million Dollar Candidate *Minefield Scout *Mortal Strikes *New Challenger *Newbieland Conquerer *Newbieland Explorer *Office Bounce *Office Job Veteran *"One Small Step For Man" *"Only a Flesh Wound" *Pants full of Squiggles *Paradox Shmaradox *Paranoid Android *Path of Pwnage *Paying Your Respects *Pest Control *Pierce The Heavens *Pin Flingin' *Power Nectar *Power Sprint *Prismatic Rampage *Pwong Strong *Pygmy Pioneer *Ragdoll Initiate *Rampage *Register Biscuit *Relentless Attacks *Road to Inner Peace *Rodoeo *Rolling Start *Running Start *Sack o' Sapphires *Sacrifice for the Cause *Sand Sorcerer *Scrap Metal *Scrap Metal Supplier *Scrapyard's Finest *Seeker Slicer *Sensing the Beat *Sergeant Grumbles *"She Teaches Me to Kill" *Short Circuit *Short Stack *Six-Sided Student *Slingshot Rookie *Small Savings *Snowball Warrior *.Sol Editor *Special Prize Winner *Super Sashimi *Supplies Party *Stairways to the Light *Stickicidal Maniac *Sweet Grid16 *Synergistic Spheres *Taste of Battle *Test Your Might *The Black Gate *The Light Fragtastic *Thumb Tack *Tiny Victory *Toddler Tower *Too Cool for Light *Training Day *Uprooting Evil *Upstate Farm *Victory Begins at Home *Village Bully *War is Hell *War Profiteer *Warrior of the Worlds *Wasteland Profits *Welcome To The Jungle *What Is Love? *When Hobbits Attack *Wool Whacker *Y2K Relived *You Have to Earn the *You're Grounded! *Zombie Energy Drink Medium Badges *A Boy and His Blob *Achievement Lady of the Evening *Achieving the Impossible *Adventure's Beginning *Age of Victory *Always One Survivor *A Modest Proposal *Angel of Destruction *Anika's Delivery Service *Antartic Assassination *Apocalypse Then *Apocalyptic Entrepreneur *Apocalyptic Optimist *Arcane Explosion *"Aru Dead Yet?" *Autoimmunity Badge *Badges Badges Mushroom Mushroom *Bake a Pretty Cake *Ballin' *Bard's Yarn *Battlebot Endurance Champion *Beakbreaking Speed *BF *Big Game Hunter *Black and White and Flippin' Out *Black Hole Son *Black Lotus *Blind Ambition *Blob Naturalist *Bloon Destroyer *Blow This Thing and Go Home *Boat Defender *Boom! *Boot Camp Graduate *Born Again Sinner *Bubble *Builders of Might and Magic *Burning Spider *Business Executive *C-C-C-Combo Breaker *Cabin Fever *Candy Man *Cardboard Killer *Castle Crushers *Celestial Soldier *Chain Champ *Challenge Achievement *Chamber Maid *Cheesy Escape *Clean Desk *Cliche Conquest *Closet Skeletons *Combusteo and Juliet *Community Crushing *Complete Card Conquest *Conservative Constructionist *Corporate Drone *Corruptor Disruptor *Counter-Terrorists Win *Critical Strike *Dawn of the Alive *Daycare Pickup *Decked Out *Den Remodeling *Deranged Mutant Killer Monster Snow Goon Slayer *Diebold Hacker *Difference Detective *Done in 60 Seconds *Doorknob Collector *Dot Destroyer *Double Dome Defender *Doughnut Death *Dreaming of Possibilities *Egg Dying *Elevator Eyes *Empyreal Destroyer *Ending the War to End All Wars *Endless Rage *Epic Drill Sergeant *Eraser of Evil *Faberge Factory *Feeling the Rhythm *Field Of Screams *Flying First Class *Forecast for Destruction *Foreclosure *For Great Honor! *Free as a Pirate *Free Flyer *Freedom ActionShifting *Freedom Flyer *Friendly Neighborhood Barbecue *Fulp Fiction *Future Fossil Fuel Badge *Garage Performer *Gauntlet Champion *Gentle Giant *Goalie Humiliation *Ghost Breaker *Ginsu Knife Mastery *Global Warming Assistant *Going Bananas *Going the Distance *"Go Toward the Light" *Gratz Natz and Matt *Gravity Tinkerer *Great^1000000000 Grandfather *Heart of the Cards *Hedgie Glider *Hell Dining *Helping Hand of War *Hey Big Spender *HMO Practicioner *Home Sweet Home *Hot Runnings *Huge Manatee *Ice Cream Gotten *If You Can Dodge a Wrench... *I Love *Industrial Rotation *Information Wants to Be Free *Internet Argument *It's a Trap! *It Slices! It Dices! *Jack of All Trades, Master of Doom Badge *Jailbreak *Juggler *Jump to Ludicrous Speed *Kill Drill *Knee Deep in the Undead *Legendary Ant Poisoner *Life, Death, and Honor *Life, Love, Understanding *Like College, But With More Thinking *Long Ranger *Mad Stacker Badge *Magnoliophyta *Makin' Bank *Making Connections *Malus Domestica Connoisseur *Mass Deflation *Master Paddler *Master of Bows *Meadow Conservationalist *Me and the *Meaning of Death *Meddling Kids *Medieval Unity *Microbial Menace *Mighty Magic *Military Disarmament *Missionary *Momentum Spherical *Musical Destruction *Musical Multiplication *New York Minute *No Retreat, No Surrender *"Now What?" *"Oh, Right, the Game" *OMG! TANGERINES *One-Eyed Snake Surprise *Out of Office *Overflow Funding *Parachutes Are Overrated *Party Crasher *Party of Five *Path of Aggression *Path of Least Resistance *Path to Edumacations *Path to Greener Grass *PC Load Letter *Pepe LePwned *Phat Lewts *Pizza Lover *Platform Peformer *Player Pack Attack *Player Pack Pwnage *Playing with Tar Fire *Preschool Artist *Princess Seeker *Professioeo *Professional Cleaner *Professor Bounce *Protecterra *Push it Real Good *Quick as a Hawk *Raking the Leaves *Rat Farmer *Real-Word Geometry *Reckless Ant Food *Red Light District *Reefer Management *Ride the Lightning *Ring Leader *Rising Threat *Road Scholar *Roboslayer *Rollin' On Up *Rouge Rouge *Rural Rampage *SAM Sharpshooter *Samurai Jacked *Scaling the Ivory Tower *Screw the Pooch *Seasoned Spirit *Sensei Slayer *Shark Jumper *Shifted *Six Figure Salary *Ski Trip *Slamming Onward *Smooth Operator *Snakes on a Trophy *Solo Star *Spherical McCarthyism *Splash of Color *Squeaky Clean *Stacktacular *Steel Samurai *Still Alive *Stimulus Package *Strength of a Warrior *String Theorist *Super Happy Adventure Time *Survival of the Toughest *Surviving the Odds *Survivor *Tactless Assassin *Taste of Blood *Team Of Rivals *Technicolor Savior *Teeter-Totter to the TARDIS *The Hunt for Red Button *Think Outside the * Through the Dark Portal *Tickle Me Robo *Title Trasher *Trained Difference Spotter *Trigger Me Timbers *Two Rooms, One Badge *Typing of the Demonic *Ultra Violet *Unholy Power Book *Uninterruptible Power Solver Badge *Unleashed Fury (and Zunder) *Unpoppable Force *Victory of the Ancients Badge *Walking in a Winter Warbears Wonderland *War for Oil *Way of the Ninja *Way of the Wizard *Welcome to Purgatory *When Kongregate Attacks *Working in Perfect Harmony Badge *Xtreme Tanx *You Don't Have to Burn the Rope *You Lag, You Drag *You're Doing It Wrong *Zealous Palace Defender *Zen Gardener *Zombocalyptic Extravaganza Hard Badges *>_< *3D Zen Master *99 Dead Balloons *A Bridge Too Far *Achievement Completionist *Acornucopia *Action Potential *Advanced Warrior *Aerial Master *A Hero is Born *A Job Well Done *Alive Monsters *Amazing Maze Master *Amberial Ace *Apocalyptic Missile Commander *Arena Smackdown *Army of Lots *Around the World in 18 Days *Avian Savior *Bacteriazilla Killa *Ball Breaker *Balloon Fighter *Balls of Fury *Baron Bounce *Being the Very Best *Believe in the Achievin' Badge *Beyond Clicking *Bingo! Dino DNA! Badge *Bird Brain *Bloon Slaughterer *Bottled at the Source *Bridge to Somewhere *"Bunker? I 'ardly knew 'er!" *Cambrian Champion *Can't Touch This *Capsized Mothership *Carbine Ninja *Carpal Tunnel Survivor *Causal Gamer *Champion Robotics Engineer *Charlie's Mom's Sweet Treats *Chron-O-Johnny *Churchton Windchill *Circular Savant *Citizen Snips *City Sackers *Coin Collector *Combat Ready *Consumer Restraint *Cranial Conquest *Deceptive Dessert *Defender of Adamantia *Defender of Earth *Defender of Mars *Defender of the Universe *Demon Slayer *Divine Villager Pillager *"Do You Has a Flavor?" *Doomed Heroes *Door Keeper *Dragon Re-Slayer *Drone Warrior *Drugs Are Really Excellent Badge *Duck and Cover *Dungeon Curmudgeon *Dynamic Solutions *End of the Line *End of the Road *Engionicnaut Hero *Excit Excitement *Expert Dimension Hopper *Exterminator *Eye-Rock Exit Strategy *Flawless Victory *Flux to Be You *Fool's Gold *Four Minute Frenzy *Frantic Frenzy *Friends with Benefits *Friend with Functions *Frisky Feline *Full Health Coverage *Full House *Gadzooks, Gordzak *General's Slaughter *Generic Achievement *Geometric Mastery *Giving 'Em Hell *Gnarly Pipeline *Godlike Invertebrate *"Gotta Kill 'Em All!" *Gourmet Kongregate Supreme *Guitar Champion *Hail To The King, Baby *Headache *Heroes' Victory *Hidden World of GemCraft *High Roller *High Warlord *Hobbits and Angels and Dwarves, Oh My! *"I'm Flippin' Balls, Man" *Illuminator *Infinite Loop *I Won! I Won! At Pirate Defense *Keyboard Hero *Keymaster *Legendary Protector *Life Is Fun *Light Life *Line Driver *Linksys Admin *Live and Let Die *Mad Hatter *Microgame Masochist *Microscopic Mayhem *Minovian Hero *Mechanical Samadhi *Meeting Tomorrow's Challenges Badge *Menorah Master *Momentum Mayhem Master *More Like Darkspwned! *Multifaceted Portfolio *Music Survivalist *Never Gonna Let You Down *New Doeo King *New Hero *Newtonian Master *No Heartstone Unturned *Now You're a Man *One Dimensional Harmony *Orbtacular *Overachiever *Perfect Gentleman *Pillagus Maximus *Pixel Perfect *Pizza Addict *Pizza Psychopath *Playing to Win *Polar Bear Rescue *Political Assassination *Poster Child *Professional Zombie Masseuse *Project ESC-3 *Pure Madness *Put on Your Robe and Wizard Hat *Ragdoll Ninja *Reach for Dubai *Remembering the Alamo *Rock Mobster *Rolling Star *Rotation Rotation Rotation *Rings Not Passed *Rocking a Rhyme That's Right on Time *Run Fast, Run Fancy *Scale of Justice *Scurvy Scallowag *Show Us Your Booby Traps *Sketch Artist *S-Mart Shopper *Sniper *Solving the Melody *Spherical Ninja *Spectral Selection *Speck Revolution *Speed Demon *Speed Razor *Spotless Desk *Stack it to the Man Badge *Star Get! *Star Power *Super Dolphin Cannonball *Super Spelunking *Supreme Cthulhu *Supreme Resistance General *Swaintastic *Symphony of Lights *Table Menace *Tag-Team Triumph *Teflon Terrorist *The Burning Legion Badge *The Chosen One Zero One *The End Ender *The Fanciest Pants *The Sun Eater *"There Can Be Only One" *This is the Game that Never Ends *To Hell and Back *To Serve Man *To the Extreme *Toasty *Trial By Fire Badge *Triangular Treachery *Trippin' Bubbles *Truss Yourself *Trojan Hero *Ultimate Dodgeball *Ultimate Relaxation *Unscratched Lens *Warship Destroyer *"We Are the Champions" *Welcome to the Underworld *Went Fast and Won *Wife Unlocked *Wino *You Can Hide, but You Can't Run *"Your Quest is in Another World" Impossible Badges *99 Problems *A Winner is You! *Band Aid Fetish *Black Hole Escape Artist *Chaos Theory *Fear Not the Darkness *Feat Fanatic *First Aid Masochist *Fish Thankfulness *Flower Power *Frantastic *Hall of Fame *Hardest of Core *Hexiompossible *Interstellar Gold Deity *Immaculate Desk *Line Flyer *Lord of War *Necronomiconquerer *"No One Could Hear You Scream" *No Orb Left Behind *Over the Ashes *President Madagascar Assassin *Pyromaniac *Ryhthm Prodigy *Super Crazy Guitar Maniac *The Burning Legion *The Man With The Golden Coins *Totally Stacked Badge *Thunderous OPEC Guardian *Tunnel Vision *Twenty-four Karats of Fury *Ultima Hero *Ultimate Monster Slayer *Up to 11 *World Domination Badges